¿Qué hueles tú?
by Carowl
Summary: ¿Qué huele Suzie Fawcett cuando Marc Stebbins le enseña la poción Amortentia? ¿Y por qué huele eso? Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chocolate caliente

**¿Qué hueles tú?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** todos los nombres, lugares y personajes pertenecen a **JK Rowling_. _**Cualquier parecido con la realidad (o con las imaginaciones de alguien) es mera coincidencia.

_ Este fic participa en el reto "**Olores de Amortentia**" del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**"._

* * *

**1. Chocolate caliente.**

Era tarde, muy tarde. No tan tarde como para que Argus Filch pudiera darle el conocido sermón de "deberían dejarme colgarlos de los tobillos" si la pillaba, pero lo suficientemente tarde para que Suzie comenzara a delirar con camas calientitas y torres seguras. Tal vez, después de todo, no había sido tan buena idea dejarse convencer por Marc; aquel pasillo estaba muy lejos de la Torre Ravenclaw, pero bastante cerca de la Sala Común de los Hufflepuff… ¿qué tal si Marcus sólo la había citado ahí para reírse de ella por ser tan tonta? ¿qué tal si él y sus amigos Hufflepuff estaban ocultos en algún lugar burlándose?

Asustada, Suzanne se dio media vuelta y entornó los ojos, intentando ver algo en la oscuridad, sin mucho éxito: aquella parte del castillo no estaba muy bien iluminada… a lo mejor porque nunca nadie iba para allá.

De pronto, un rumor de pisadas se escuchó atrás de ella. Alguien se estaba acercando sigilosamente.

«¡Por Merlín!» pensó Suzie, asustada y sin moverse «¡seguro que es Sirius Black! ¡Black sigue en el castillo y yo paseándome por aquí como si nada… ¡por eso es el toque de queda! ¡Tonta, tonta, Suzie! Ahora Black me va a matar, como a esos pobrecitos muggles… Merlín, toda la culpa es del gilipollas de Marcus, si él no me hubiera citado aquí jamás habría muerto… ojalá papá no se decepcione de mí, y que…»

El dueño de las pisadas se detuvo justo detrás.

«Esto es, es el fin. Adiós mundo cruel.»

–¿Echándote para atrás, Fawcett? –soltó una voz a sus espaldas, pero no la voz que —en la imaginación de Suzie— Sirius Black tenía, sino una voz que ella conocía tal vez mejor que la suya propia. Lentamente, la chica se dio la vuelta.

–¡Idiota! –chilló, cuando su vista se posó en el joven de cabello claro y desordenado que sonreía maliciosamente– ¡me asustaste mucho! ¡Creí que eras Sirius Black!

–¿Sirius Black? –rió él– Sirius Black _no_ ha vuelto a entrar al castillo, Suzie, y aunque lo hiciera, no creo que se fijara en ti… eres demasiado pequeña.

–¡Idiota! –repitió Suzie, dolida por el comentario, al tiempo que su puño derecho se estrellaba en uno de los brazos de su amigo repetidas veces.– ¡eso es lo que eres, Marcus Stebbins, un completo idiota! Ya me voy, no quiero tener nada qué ver con lo que sea que me ibas a enseñar…

–Auch.

–Adiós, Marc.

–No, Suzie, no te vayas –Marc la tomó por un brazo y la jaló lentamente hacia él– no cruzaste la mitad del castillo en la noche sólo para golpearme, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró evaluadoramente, pero la sonrisa de Marc era contagiosa, jodidamente contagiosa. Suzie también sonrió.

–Supongo que no.

–¿Entonces te quedarás?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Tomaré eso como un sí, ahora ven –Marc tomó a Suzie de la mano —cosa que ella agradeció, ya que se había empezado a congelar por estar tanto tiempo esperando en la oscuridad, y la mano de Marc estaba calientita— y la guió por el pasillo, adentrándose cada vez más en él. Por un momento, Suzie creyó que Marc la llevaría a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, pero cuando su amigo se detuvo frente a un cuadro enorme que representaba un frutero de plata se dio cuenta de que no.

–¿Sabes qué hay detrás de este cuadro, Suzie? –preguntó él, sonriendo.

–¿La pared?

Marcus rio, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

–¡No! Si sólo estuviera la pared, nunca te traería aquí… es algo mucho mejor –hizo una pausa dramática, provocando que la emoción de Suzie aumentara– ¡son las cocinas! –anunció Marc.

Por desgracia para Stebbins, la reacción de Suzanne no fue la esperada. En lugar de emocionarse o lo que fuera que él esperaba, Suzie hizo una mueca y lo miró con incredulidad.

–¿Las cocinas? ¿En serio?

–¿Qué tiene? ¡Son increíbles! Y hay un montón de elfos domésticos que te dan todo lo que les pides… genial, ¿no?

–No sé, Marc… no crucé todo el castillo para ver elfos domésticos… si quisiera ver uno, iría a la casa de Lucy, aunque no creo que sus padres me aceptaran pero…

Pero Marcus ya no estaba escuchando a su amiga, había avanzado hacia el cuadro del bodegón y, haciendo que Suzie abriera los ojos como platos, puso un dedo sobre la pera y le hizo cosquillas. Lentamente, ante sus ojos, la pera se convirtió en un picaporte de plata revelando una puerta, que Marc abrió rápidamente y, con un empujón, hizo que Suzie pasara.

Habían entrado a una habitación con un techo altísimo, casi tan alto como el del Gran Comedor, con ollas brillantes y sartenes colgados en las paredes. También, una gran chimenea estaba encendida al otro lado del lugar.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para mirar, ya que, de improviso, unos seres pequeños, con ojos enormes y orejas de murciélago que ella reconoció como elfos domésticos, se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Primero, Suzie creyó que los obligarían a irse, pero no, lo que hicieron fue inclinarse y sonreír.

–Wow –murmuró.

–Y esto no es nada –soltó Marc– pueden darnos la comida que queramos… pero espera aquí, voy por algo de tomar.

–No, Marc… espera…

Pero Marcus no hizo caso, se adelantó hacia los elfos domésticos y les murmuró algo que hizo que ellos asintieran e hicieran otra reverencia. Pero Suzie pronto olvidó a los elfos domésticos, porque de pronto un olor maravilloso inundó su nariz, un olor tan agradable que la hizo pensar en Nochebuenas en casa de la abuela y cumpleaños, antes de Hogwarts.

Y, cuando Marc regresó con sendas tazas blancas llenas de algo humeante, Suzie no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía su amigo, y en lo feliz que ella se sentía en ese momento.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó él, con una sonrisa, que provocó que la de Suzanne se ensanchara.

–Nada, huele muy bonito aquí, como a Navidad… ¿y qué traes ahí?

–¡Chocolate caliente, Suzie! ¿Qué más podríamos tomar a estas horas?

* * *

_Notas finales:_

Según el contador de Word, la viñeta tiene exactamente 1000 palabras (sin contar el título del capítulo), así que no me pasé c:

La historia está ambientada durante el tercer año de Harry en Hogwarts, cuando todos andaban muy friqueados porque Sirius Black había entrado al castillo y espantado a la Señora Gorda.

Ahora, unas cuantas aclaraciones sobre los personajes - S. Fawcett y Stebbins son personajes **canon**, son mencionados por primera vez en _La cámara secreta_ y se vuelven a mencionar en _El cáliz de fuego_; pero lo único que se sabe sobre ellos son sus nombres, que estaban en los rosales durante el Baile de Navidad, que ella es de Ravenclaw y él de Hufflepuff, y que la familia de Fawcett no consiguió entrada para el Mundial de Quidditch. Los nombres sí los inventé yo, al igual que sus edades/grados: aquí, tanto Fawcett como Stebbins tienen 13 años, pero ella va en segundo año y él en tercero.

Ya sé que, hasta ahora, no se nota mucho el romance ni la Amortentia, pero todavía faltan dos viñetas... donde espero que sí aparezca algo de eso.

¡Lindo día! (:


	2. Cerveza de mantequilla

**2. Cerveza de mantequilla.**

El local de las Tres Escobas siempre estaba lleno de personas, de ruidos y de olores. Pero, de alguna extraña manera, hacía que Suzie Fawcett se sintiera como en casa… porque bueno, la casa de los Fawcett siempre estaba llena de personas, de ruidos y de olores de comida.

Pero ninguno tan genial como el olor de la cerveza de mantequilla que Alphard Burke colocó bajo su nariz.

–Gracias, Alph –soltó Suzie, tomando la botella y colocando sus manos alrededor para calentarse.

El chico sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

–No hay de qué, Fawcett. Ahora cuéntanos cómo se veía tu hermana con barba.

Sus amigos la miraron divertidos, y la pequeña Suzie sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo por la vergüenza. Su hermana mayor, Amanda, había tomado una poción de envejecimiento sólo para poder colocar su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Por desgracia para Amanda y su novio Arthur Summers, Dumbledore había previsto ese tipo de trucos y, justo cuando ambos habían echado el pergamino, les comenzó a crecer una horrible barba blanca. Bueno, se veía horrible en Amanda, en Summers no tanto porque él ya era horrible aún sin ella. Muy pocas personas los habían visto así, ya que aquello había ocurrido muy de mañana, pero Suzie había ido a visitar a su hermana a la Enfermería, y desde ese día, sus amigos intentaban sonsacarla para que les dijera qué tal lucía Amanda Fawcett con barba blanca.

Pero Suzie no era tan malvada como para contar aquello.

–Igual que siempre –soltó, antes de darle un rápido sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla y cambió rápidamente de tema– ¿qué opinan sobre el Baile de Navidad? ¿No creen que sea totalmente injusto que sólo puedan ir los que están en cuarto curso? ¡Yo ya tengo 14 años, por Merlín! Yo también debería poder ir…

–Puedes ir si te invita alguien de cuarto –dijo Renata, con una risita.

–Nadie de cuarto me va a invitar…

–¿Qué hay de ese Hufflepuff? –se metió Alphard, dejando a un lado su botella– el tal Puddins, ¿no estaban saliendo?

–¿Stebbins? –preguntó Suzie, sin poder evitar sonrojarse– no, no, no. Marc y yo no estamos saliendo, somos sólo amigos.

–Creí que habían tenido una cita hace como un año –continuó Alph, divertido.

–Sólo me enseñó las cocinas y tomamos chocolate, no fue una cita.

–Su, no creo que los Hufflepuff vayan por la vida enseñando las cocinas de Hogwarts a menos de que sea una cita –dijo Donald McGreeves, con la boca llena. Suzie se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada– ¿qué?

–Olvídenlo, Marc y yo no estamos saliendo –y, por alguna extraña razón, Suzanne sintió que también estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma.

Desde hacía poco menos de un año, Suzie había comenzado a emocionarse estúpidamente cada vez que veía a Stebbins. Lo cual era bastante raro, considerando que ambos llevaban conociéndose desde que tenían seis años. Ella conocía a Marcus demasiado bien, tan bien como para haberse dado cuenta de que era probablemente el chico más guapo y genial de todo Hogwarts, incluso más que Cedric Diggory.

–Y hablando del rey de Roma –murmuró Renata cuando la puerta se abrió. Todos se giraron para ver, cosa que puso bastante nervioso a Marcus Stebbins, quien venía acompañado de Wayne Hopkins y Ernie Macmillan.

–Seguro viene a invitarte al Baile, Suzie –rió Alphard, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

–Oh, cállate.

Pero, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Alph estaba en lo correcto, porque Marc se dirigió hacia ellos, dejando a sus amigos. Seguro va a hablarme, pensó Suzie, sin apartar la vista de Marc. Qué bien se veía, aún con la cara medio congelada por el frío y el cabello totalmente despeinado.

–Hola, Suzie –sonrió Marc, parándose frente a ella– ¿podríamos hablar… en privado?

–Claro, claro que sí –Suzie se levantó rápidamente, ignorando a las risitas de sus amigos y siguió a Marc hacia una esquina del lugar. Mientras caminaba, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Marc Stebbins la invitaría al Baile de Navidad, y tal vez bailarían toda la noche… y Marc la b…

–Suzie, ¿estás bien? –la voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Sí, ¿qué querías decirme?

Marcus Stebbins se ruborizó notablemente, algo bastante gracioso, porque su cara empezaba a lucir como un tomate gigante. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que hacía que Marc se ruborizara?

«No pienses en eso, Suzie.»

–Oh, esto es… yo… uhm… –Marc sonrió dubitativamente– ¿escuchaste que habrá un Baile en Navidad?

El corazón de Suzie comenzó a latir exageradamente rápido.

–Ajá.

–Pues, eh… no es precisamente obligatorio, eh… ir, pero a mí me gustaría, mi madre dice que es una oportunidad única –rio nerviosamente, pero Suzie no lo notó, su corazón hacía demasiado ruido, aún más que Las Tres Escobas– y eh, me gustaría ir con una chica igual de única… así que, eh, Suzie… tú…

El corazón de Suzanne Fawcett aumentó el ritmo…

–¿…quisieras ir conmigo al Baile?

…y luego se detuvo completamente.

Marcus Stebbins estaba invitándola a salir, _de verdad_, porque el Baile de Navidad era como una cita. Su primera cita. Y no en las cocinas. Suzie sonrió, sonrió tanto que sintió que su cara iba a explotar.

–Sí, claro que sí –contestó ella, consciente de lo chillona que salió su voz– me encantaría, Marc.

Él sonrió.

–Genial, entonces… eso era todo, sí… eh… nos veremos por ahí, supongo.

–Sí.

Marc sonrió una vez antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Suzie y regresar con sus amigos, que lo esperaban a la salida. Ella, por su parte, tardó bastante tiempo en regresar a la mesa, donde fue recibida con risas y "uuh".

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó Renata, sonriendo.

–Voy al Baile de Navidad –contestó Suzie, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca en su vida, ahí en las Tres Escobas, un bonito día de noviembre, con la perspectiva de salir con Marc y con el olor de la cerveza de mantequilla inundándole la nariz.

* * *

_Notas finales:_

Definitivamente no soy buena con los relatos cortos, tiendo a explayarme demasiado, esta vez: 997 palabras. Pfft. No me gustó cómo quedó, pero no quiero dejar esto abandonado a la mitad, so~

¡Muchas gracias, **Arhatdy-Uchiha** por el review! Espero que aquí se note un poco más el romance :D

Ah sí, según _El Cáliz de Fuego_, una tal señorita Fawcett de Ravenclaw y un tal señor Summers intentaron pasar por la línea de la edad de Dumbledore, pero les salieron barbas. Ya que había decidido que mi señorita Fawcett fuera un curso por debajo de Harry y compañía, quise creer que había sido la hermana mayor de ésta quien intentara entrar al Torneo de los Tres Magos.


	3. Pastillas de menta

**3. Pastillas de menta.**

El vestíbulo de entrada estaba repleto de personas, todas con túnicas de colores —lo cual hacía todo sumamente extraño para Suzie, acostumbrada a ver a todos siempre de negro—, todas riendo y esperando.

–No puedo creer que seamos las únicas de tercero que iremos al primer Baile de Navidad en trescientos años –le susurró a Ethel Crow, mientras bajaban hacia el vestíbulo.

–Oh, no somos las únicas, Suzie. Escuché que Ginny Weasley también irá.

–¿Con quién?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

–Ni idea, de seguro algún Gryffindor amigo de su hermano.

–¿Como Harry Potter? –rio Suzie, haciendo que Ethel se sonrojara. Ethel había estado enamorada de Harry Potter desde el primer día que Suzie la conoció.

–No, Harry Potter irá con la hermana de Padma, la que va en Gryffindor, Parvati.

Suzie soltó otra risita, por lo rápido que Ethel había respondido, pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Marcus Stebbins se separó de varios Hufflepuffs y se acercó a ellas. Traía una túnica de color azul oscuro —que combinaba con sus ojos, pensó Suzie, emocionada— y su normalmente revuelto cabello claro estaba peinado de lado. Se veía bien, se veía guapo… y era la pareja de Suzanne.

–Buenas noches –saludó él, alegremente, con una sonrisa que a Suzie le pareció la más bonita que había visto nunca.

–Hola, Marc –dijo Ethel– ¿has visto a Michael Corner? Es mi pareja esta noche… oh, ¡ya lo vi! –exclamó emocionada, señalando hacia un grupo de Ravenclaw de cuarto– iré con él, nos vemos después, chicos. ¡Diviértanse! –y dicho eso, Ethel se alejó rápidamente, con su túnica violeta ondeando.

Suzie y Marc se quedaron completamente solos, obviando a todos los demás estudiantes que había en el vestíbulo, claro está.

–Te ves muy bonita hoy –dijo el chico– quiero decir, más que de costumbre, porque siempre te ves bonita, Su.

Las mejillas de Suzanne Fawcett se colorearon de un rojo intenso, aquel comentario significaba algo como "me gustas mucho, Suzie, y quiero estar toda mi vida contigo" ¿no? Sí, tenía que significar algo como eso, si no, ¿para qué la había invitado al Baile de Navidad?

«Por favor, Merlín, que signifique algo como eso»

–Tú también te ves más guapo que de costumbre –soltó, tras un rato de vacilación.

Marc rio, nervioso.

–Gracias, supongo.

No dijeron nada más, se dedicaron a mirar a su alrededor, a los inquietos estudiantes que estaban esperando que dieran las ocho en punto y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieran.

–¿Estás emocionada? –preguntó Marcus un rato después, cuando Suzie se hartó de mirar los campeones del torneo.

Ella lo miró, sonriendo.

–Más emocionada que el primer día de Hogwarts.

–¿En serio? No es para tanto, Suzie.

–¡Claro que lo es! –exclamó ella, golpeando el brazo de su amigo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo– gracias por invitarme, Marc.

–No tienes nada qué agradecer, yo… yo… Suzie…

–¿Sí?

Marc la miró a los ojos y, sin decir nada, empezó a acercar su rostro hacia el de Suzie. Mientras esto sucedía, la chica pudo percibir el olor a menta que emanaba de él, como si hubiera comido unas pastillas antes. Menta, qué bonito olor, pensó Suzie, nunca se había percatado de eso. Menta. Marc se acercaba y olía a eso y ella sabía lo que iba a suceder, lo había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Marc se acercaba, sus caras estaban demasiado cerca ahora. El corazón de Suzie comenzó a latir desesperadamente rápido… y cuando los labios de Marc finalmente se posaron en los suyos, Suzie se dio cuenta de que él también sabía a menta.

–¡Todos al Gran Comedor! –se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, y todos a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse, pero Suzie y Marc no lo hicieron. Se quedaron parados en medio del vestíbulo, besándose.

De pronto, el Baile de Navidad ya no parecía tan importante.

**x-x-x**

–No sé cómo puedes seguir estudiando las estúpidas Pociones, Marc –soltó una muy contrariada Suzie cuando ella y su novio hubieron entrado a la mazmorra.

–Es un requisito para ser auror, Suzie –contestó Marc, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica bufó.

–Ahora todo el mundo quiere ser auror, qué originales son, en serio.

–¡Oye! Es un trabajo importante, los magos oscuros nunca van a acabar… –Suzie le dirigió una mirada cansada, y el chico se apresuró a continuar– Eso no importa, quería que vinieras para enseñarte algo alucinante…

–¿Como las cocinas? –rió ella. Marc la fulminó con la mirada.

–No, mejor que eso… _esto_ –señaló un caldero pequeño con una poción de color madreperla, de donde salía humo en forma de espirales– ¡Es Amortentia!

Por desgracia para Marc, su novia no pareció en absoluto emocionada.

–Amor ¿qué?

–¡Amortentia! Es la poción de amor más poderosa que hay… ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor, Su? ¡Que huele diferente para cada persona!

–¿Por qué?

–Pues, porque no a todas las personas les atraen los mismos olores… mira, yo huelo alcohol, zumo de naranja y mar… ¿Qué hueles tú, Suzie?

Suzie respiró profundamente, dejando que los olores llegaran a su nariz y la inundaran por completo. Al percatarse de cuáles se trataban, sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Qué hueles, Suzie? –insistió Marcus.

–Chocolate caliente, cerveza de mantequilla y… menta.

Marc alzó las cejas.

–¿Por qué hueles eso? –preguntó, bastante interesado. Suzie soltó una risita, realmente no le apetecía contarle a Marc por qué olía eso, así que se limitó a ponerse de puntitas y besar a su novio en los labios.

* * *

Al final quedó apresurado porque olvidé totalmente el día en el que vivía y creí que todavía tiempo (not), muchas gracias de nuevo a **Arhatdy-Uchiha** por el review :D espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado~


End file.
